


Good night, sleep tight 晚安，祝好夢

by Sayo



Category: Whitechapel (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-06
Updated: 2012-04-06
Packaged: 2017-11-03 03:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayo/pseuds/Sayo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>per-slash</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good night, sleep tight 晚安，祝好夢

他早已經忘記當年是怎麼熬過那些日子。  
三個年紀差距不大的兒子接連出生，頭幾年他跟茱蒂半夜要輪流起來餵奶換尿布，當這幾個小子會跑會講話後，還要跟在他們小屁股後面追著跑，更別說那一同哭鬧的催命魔音，但那時的他從沒這麼疲憊過。  
回到家看著滿地的玩具，聽著妻子與兒子們的吵鬧聲，加上小女兒的哭聲，疼痛欲裂的腦袋抗議著睡眠不足，他想怪罪於工作的壓力及繁忙，但這段期間可沒什麼重大案件且都準時上下班，大多時間都是在辦公室整理筆錄及檔案、寫報告，不得不承認，體力及精力已大不如前。  
有了三個活蹦亂跳的兒子，他確實想過要個女兒，看著小女兒的笑容總能撫慰他的勞累，但最近她腸胃有點不適，半夜總是哭鬧，全家人都因連這幾天的睡眠不足而心浮氣躁，原本他排了三天假想好好休息，但休了一天之後，卻發現整天面對這團混亂脾氣只會更加暴烈，有好幾次差點跟茱蒂吵架，於是隔天便銷假上班，聽那些嫌犯廢話都能覺得像在聽歌。  
下班後，離家的距離越近他就越煩躁，於是他將車停在路邊，看著擋風玻璃外日已西沉的灰濛天空，拿出手機，猶豫著要不要按下撥號鍵，沒多久，一陣睡意襲來，驚醒過後他立刻打給茱蒂，說自己還有些文書報告明天必須要呈交，可能會加班到很晚。  
「替我向孩子們說聲晚安。」  
掛斷電話，他將車轉往警局方向駛去，不過他知道年輕探長不會這麼早離開辦公室，所以決定先去吃個晚餐，喝杯啤酒。  
辦公室的燈沒亮，他放心的走進探長的辦公室，降上簾子鎖好門，以免被艾德發現，天曉得他會不會心血來潮又跑上來，蘑菇就該好好的待在地下室。他知道艾德人其實不錯，但當這狂熱罪犯研究員一旦發作起來，他還是不怎麼喜歡，但偏偏艾德不發作的時間比較少。

「邁爾斯、邁爾斯，醒醒。」有人正搖著他的肩膀。  
「啥事？」他立刻從椅子上彈跳起來。  
「你在這裡幹嘛。」一絲不苟的男人站在一旁低頭看著他。  
「很明顯的是在睡覺。」他居然沒聽到男人拿鑰匙開門的聲音。  
「跟茱蒂吵架？」  
「沒有，這裡比較安靜。」  
「你不能在這邊睡整夜。」  
「幾小時而已，回到家我連幾小時都不得安寧，最近她鬧肚子，總是哭個不停。」邁爾斯按著後頸紓緩著僵硬的肌肉，接著說道：「這時間你來幹嘛？」  
「忘記把手錶帶回家。」  
「隔天再拿不就得了？」  
「想到這點我就沒法入睡。」  
錢德勒不可能沒帶手錶回家，隨身物品總是檢查齊全後才離開辦公室，但他絕不會告訴邁爾斯，他早已交代艾德，再看到邁爾斯睡在辦公室時要通知自己，而艾德用過晚餐回到警局時，剛好看見邁爾斯走上樓梯。  
「你沒安排眼線監視我吧？」邁爾斯知道錢德勒的個性，沒帶手錶這裡由不怎麼有說服力。  
「別想太多，走吧，我送你回去，至少在車上你還能睡一下，明天早上我去接你。」  
「根本不順路。」  
「沒關係。」  
「好吧，讓長官接送的機會可不多。」

※※※ ※※※ ※※※

「邁爾斯，醒醒。」  
「這不是我家。」他在副駕駛座上看著錢德勒住的那棟高級公寓時打了個呵欠。  
「我剛打給茱蒂，說你喝醉，今晚先睡我家。」  
「她信了？她知道你不怎麼喝酒。」  
「幾個同事聚餐，一時興起大家把你灌醉。」  
「搞得像是你在幫我掩飾外遇。」  
「別、別想太多。」  
「緊張什麼？你又不是我的型。」

邁爾斯有點無所適從，他不是沒進過年輕男人的公寓，只是比展示場還整齊的居家空間讓他連坐沙發都不自在，男人從臥室出來後手中拿著一疊咖啡色毛毯站在沙發旁。  
「起來一下。」  
「不會連坐個沙發還有規矩吧？」  
「我只是要幫你鋪毛毯。」  
「不用這麼麻煩，給我個枕頭就好。」  
錢德勒不理會年長的男人，逕自將毛毯鋪在沙發上，確定座墊間的縫隙已被阻隔而不影響舒適度，再繼續從臥室裡拿出枕頭和棉被，交給邁爾斯。  
「那麼……晚安。」錢德勒給了一個不怎麼自然的笑容。  
「晚安。」邁爾斯也回了一個有點尷尬的笑容。

臥室的門關閉沒多久，就傳來不間斷的水聲，邁爾斯坐到沙發上開始脫下西裝外套、襯衫，他有點猶豫要不要脫掉西裝褲，因為當錢德勒在鋪毛毯時，有那麼一瞬間他以為男人的潔癖嚴重到連沙發都不能直接坐，平時他對長官的強迫症跟潔癖都以平常心對待，但當處在這種一絲不苟的氛圍中，加上晚上洗澡這件事，邁爾斯不得不考慮對方是否會在意自己只穿著內衣褲躺在沙發上，幾秒鐘後他決定不管這麼多，心想應該不會這麼誇張，將衣物隨意掛在沙發椅背上後，邁爾斯在溫暖的被窩中沉沉睡去。

錢德勒沖澡完到廚房去喝水，走回房間途中卻停下腳步，他看著熟睡的邁爾斯，輕移腳步，走到沙發邊將邁爾斯隨意披掛的衣物折的整整齊齊放在桌上，接著又毫無自覺盯著邁爾斯的睡臉，髮絲上的水珠低落至脖子時他才驚覺這行為的不妥。——只是想讓朋友能夠好好休息，不因疲憊而影響工作，沒別的意思——他在心中對自己說著，隨後便拿起西裝外套到大門邊的衣物櫃裡吊著。

他在嘩啦啦的水聲中醒來，感覺自已應該睡了很久，但水聲卻持續從浴室中傳來，他看著牆上的時鐘，才意會到年輕男人是在晨間沖澡——原來年輕男人一天要洗兩次澡。再看向桌上那疊整齊的衣服，自己果然早習以為常，甚至已經會下意識的配合對方的習性。  
「可以跟你借個浴室嗎？」他問著頭髮微濕、身穿寬鬆的棉質衣褲的錢德勒。  
「請便。」他很想忽略邁爾斯只穿著內衣褲的事實。  
「你沒有肥皂嗎？」邁爾斯走進臥室裡的浴室，望著空蕩蕩的淋浴間問道。  
「在這裡，這罐是沐浴乳，這是洗髮精，那是洗面乳。」錢德勒打開洗手檯上的櫃子，所有東西都收在裡面，接著他繼續打開另一邊較深的櫃子拿出浴巾。  
「這罐是擦身體的乳液嗎？」年長的男人拿出一瓶乳液看著。  
錢德勒準備將浴巾遞給麥爾斯的手停在中途。  
「呃……對。」  
「有時候冬天皮膚太乾我會拿我老婆的來擦。男性專用，原來這個牌子也有出男性專用，下次叫朱蒂幫我買一罐好了，不然那香味太重了。」邁爾斯說完乳液放回櫃子，接過浴巾，錢德勒隨後離開。

在開往警局之前，他們在一間餐廳迅速解決了早餐，清醒且有活力的早晨讓邁爾斯的維持整天的好心情。這天也沒什麼大案件，又是一個值得慶祝的和平之日，下班後，錢德勒在停車場叫住麥爾斯，拿了一個紙袋給年長的男人。  
「這下你真想讓茱蒂認為我有外遇嗎？」邁爾斯看見袋子裡的東西後苦笑著。  
「為什麼？」年輕的男人一臉天真的問道。  
「沒有男人會送這種東西給……不，你送的她應該不會感到意外。」  
「抱歉，我沒想到這點。」  
「不用道歉，我才應該說聲謝謝。」

他們還是時常反駁對方意見，但這就是他們的溝通方式，錢德勒也說不上來，為什麼在爭論後他們還是能找到雙方立場的平衡點，他們都很固執，但他們也學著尊重對方，他跟這個小組也共事了一段時間，但或許只有邁爾斯真正了解自己。  
送乳液這點事後讓他覺得失策，因為當他們對互相的立場又爭執不下時，錢德勒偶而會聞到那熟悉的香味，他軟化立場的機率會因此提高。

※※※ ※※※ ※※※

小女兒的身體狀況好多了，邁爾斯家的睡眠不足危機終於趨緩，茱蒂終於將小女兒的作息調整好，現在只要晚上九點多餵完奶，就能一覺到天亮。  
但邁爾斯偶而還是會在長官家過夜，錢德勒表示如果有需要，邁爾斯可以在他家過夜，因為他的公寓離警局較近，而邁爾斯家在郊外，雖然邁爾斯覺得這樣太打擾對方，但有幾次工作的太晚隔天又輪值早班，錢德勒就會提議先到自己家休息，在極度疲憊的狀況下，邁爾斯沒猶豫多久就答應了。

近幾天來同時有幾件案子在處理，組裡人手不足，邁爾斯雖身體不適，卻認為自己只是小感冒而不在意的繼續執勤，於是在街上監視時，流感症狀逐一浮現，當跨上人行道時，眼尖的錢德勒發現他的步伐不穩，於是命令他先回去休息，邁爾斯也確實難過到連反駁的力氣都沒有。  
「需要叫制服員警送你回去嗎?」  
「我還能自己回去。」  
「拿著。」  
「啥？」邁爾斯接過錢德勒傳來的東西。  
「你先到我家，這邊結束後我再載你回家。」錢德勒將公寓的鑰備用鑰匙交給他。

在他昏昏沉沉的把自己丟進沙發上的那瞬間，又再度為自己體力的衰退感到小小哀傷，雖然很不想動，但開始發冷的他還是走到錢德勒臥室的櫃子裡拿出毛毯，突然意識到自己來這裡睡覺的次數多到東西放哪裡都知道——算了，別多想，坦率面對自己的年紀吧。他邊這麼想邊遁入夢鄉。

錢德勒將邁爾斯叫醒，讓對方吃下退燒藥後繼續睡，稍晚邁爾斯醒來時他在客廳一旁開著桌燈看書。  
「好多了嗎？」  
「好像退燒了。」  
「茱蒂也覺得你先別回去較好，免得傳染給嬰兒。」  
「可以少照顧一個人她大概也樂的輕鬆。」隨著自己在錢德勒家過夜的機會增加，茱蒂從抱怨變成十分樂意，不會因他大半夜的晚歸而吵醒茱蒂或小女兒。  
「你想沖個澡嗎？」錢德勒指著他濕透的襯衫。  
「但是我沒……」  
「我借你衣服。」  
錢德勒隨即從臥室裡拿出幾件還包著塑膠袋的衣物。  
「這哪是你的衣服。」邁爾斯拆開包裝後攤開來看，發現比較像自己的尺寸。  
「之前買錯忘記拿去換。」  
「我不知道該不該繼續信任你。」  
「一套衣服而已！又沒什大不了。」  
「這不對。」  
「哪件事不對？」  
「所有的事。自從來你家睡覺後一切都不對了。」  
「你討厭這樣？」  
「我不知道。」  
「別想太多。」  
「最近你老是叫我別想太多，但明明想最多的是你。」  
「那我該怎麼做？」  
「別做，你做太多了。」  
錢德勒沉默，邁爾斯去洗澡。  
邁爾斯沖完澡，從浴室走到客廳時，發現錢德勒躺在沙發上準備入睡。  
「你今天先睡床上吧，免得睡的不好病情加重。」  
「我睡這裡就很好。你確定你的床可以給別人睡？」  
「只要洗過澡就行了。」年輕的男人將棉被蓋到頭上表示沒有爭論的餘地。  
他只好搖搖頭，吞完感冒藥後便轉身到錢德勒的臥室睡。

他被一陣吵鬧驚醒，卻怎麼都按不到鬧鐘。  
「關掉它。」聲音隨即停止，但他覺得有點不對勁，他回想起昨晚是睡在錢德勒家，所以關掉鬧鐘的不是茱蒂，他轉頭過去看。「你在這裡幹嘛？」他差點尖叫出來。  
「沙發太短，我的腳放不下。」年輕的男人帶著睏意勉強回答著。  
「白癡，就說了我睡沙發就好。」  
「反正你也只睡一邊，而且我們又沒有蓋同件被子。」  
「我會把感冒傳染給你。」  
「我身體狀況良好，不用擔心。」  
「渾小子，起來啦，快滾去上班，我今天要請病假。」  
「你還是不舒服？」錢德勒起身，將手放在邁爾斯的額頭上。  
「對，我想請半天，下午應該會好一些吧。」邁爾斯將對方的手拉離自己的額頭。  
「好，如果情況沒改善，再打電話給我。」  
幸好邁爾斯復原的還不錯，雖然開始流鼻水，但不至於全身無力，所以下午就回到工作崗位上。

※※※ ※※※ ※※※

他不常跟茱蒂吵架，因為她知道自己雖然脾氣不好，卻來的快去得也快，但今天狀況不太一樣，他已經想不起來是怎麼吵的，只記得兒子們跟茱蒂大呼小叫，小女兒被這些叫罵聲驚嚇的開始哭泣，他甩上門，留下一片混亂，任由茱蒂在後面繼續怒哄。

手機聲響起，幾聲後，錢德勒無奈的伸手抓住手機，他試著想看來電顯示的名字，但他還沒清醒到可以認出那些字，迷糊之中他直接回應來電。  
「哈囉？」  
「是我，我在你家門外。」  
「什麼？」他瞬間清醒。  
「是我，邁爾斯，我需要在你家待一晚。」  
錢德勒掛斷電話，迅速穿上衣服，打開門看見邁爾斯一臉疲憊的站在走廊上。  
「我跟茱蒂吵架了。」  
「你沒喝酒吧？」  
「沒有，那只會更糟。」  
「吵架前呢？」  
「當然沒有，你這白癡，我酒品有這麼差嗎？」  
「沒有，只是很訝異你會跟茱蒂吵得這麼兇。」  
「我也不知道是怎麼回事。我可以進去嗎？」  
「喔，抱歉。」  
「大概只是想逃離那些噪音吧。」邁爾斯癱坐在沙發上說著。  
「噪音？」  
「孩子的吵鬧聲跟妻子的怒吼聲。」  
「需要我打給茱蒂嗎？」  
「也好，她剛剛打了十幾通我都沒接。」  
錢德勒通知茱蒂，知道邁爾斯在錢德勒家，她似乎放心多了。  
「你要喝點什麼嗎？」  
「威士忌。」  
「你不是說會更糟？」  
「我改變主意了。」  
「加冰塊？」  
「好。」  
錢德勒拿了兩杯威士忌回到沙發上，一杯遞給邁爾斯。  
「謝謝。」  
「你們之間沒問題吧？」  
「沒有，只是些小事情，我們都被孩子搞得很疲累，所以口氣都很不好。」  
「沒事就好。」  
「說到這個，我才想問你跟肯特之間沒問題吧？」  
「什麼問題？」  
「你最近對肯特的態度不是很好。」  
「有嗎？」  
「你有時候會刻意忽略他。」  
「忙的時候我沒辦法顧慮到所有人。」  
「你在逃避他。」  
「我沒有。」  
「別以為我沒看到，每次你忽略他，他那張臉就活像隻被丟棄的小狗。」  
「你覺得我對他太冷淡？」  
「很刻意的冷淡，你明知道他很……」  
「崇拜我。」  
「對，他工作認真，雖然有人笑他是在拍你馬屁，但是我知道，在你來了之後，他像是在迷途中找到一個明確目標、理想中的典範，你不能對他稍微好一點嗎?」  
「就是因為這樣我才不能對他太好。」  
「此話怎麼說？」  
「我不能讓他盲目崇拜，我怕他會構築出一個完美形象，如果有一天，當那形象破滅時他會怎麼想？況且，我來這裡之後學到的就是別太過於理想化，那會導致天真的錯誤。」  
「經驗談？」  
「我只是不想讓他太過失望，不是對於我，而是對於現實。」  
「現在的他沒那麼脆弱，況且有我在，你休想當個完美先生。試著對他嚴厲，就是別忽略，當個渾蛋上司，他就不會那麼崇拜你啦。」  
「我以為我對你們而言已經夠渾蛋。」  
「是沒錯，但對肯特小老弟來說我好像才是那個渾蛋，固執的死老頭。」  
「他討厭你？」  
「當然沒有，我那麼照顧他，不然他哪待得下去。」邁爾斯喝了一口威士忌繼續說道：「應該沒有吧。」  
「你怎麼突然變得不確定？」  
「他最近安靜過頭，雖然他本來就是個安靜的孩子，但真的不太對勁。」  
「他越來越獨立，你覺得寂寞？」  
「你這小子是喝多了嗎？」  
「我是想睡覺。你呢？怎麼活像個愛擔心的大媽。」  
「這瓶酒之前有多少？」邁爾斯望著近乎見底的酒瓶。  
「大概……七分滿？。」  
「那我真的老了。」邁爾斯打了一個大呵欠。  
「該睡了。要幫你鋪沙發嗎？還是……？」  
「還是？」  
「跟我一起睡，喔不，有兩件被子的那種，你知道我在說什麼。」  
「我懶得洗澡。」  
「今天沒有關係。快決定，我真的很想睡。」  
「那就床吧。」  
他們拖著腳步走到臥室，邁爾斯立刻趴倒加大雙人床的右側，錢德勒丟了件被子給邁爾斯之後也鑽進被窩裡，他們各佔據床的一側，但當邁爾斯要入睡之際卻突然清醒。  
「喬伊？你睡著了嗎？」他問著自己背後的錢德勒。  
對方沒有回應。  
「不准再靠近，別怪我沒警告你。」  
錢德勒僵住，他以為邁爾斯已經熟睡，所以他利用翻身把自己移到床中間，他想這動作還算自然，正但當他將頭靠在離邁爾斯肩膀很近的地方時，對方卻出聲警告他，他只好乖乖縮回右手，閉上眼睛，至少，他已近得能感受到邁爾斯的體溫及味道，還有那平穩細小的呼吸聲。  
「晚安，祝好夢，雷。」他在黑暗中向男人道了無聲的晚安。

END


End file.
